grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Condemned Mine
Description Condemned Mine (CM) is the second dungeon in the game. It is located in Steam Mine Mountain (X:171, Y:296) This Main Quest requires items from all the bosses to complete it, so make sure you have room in your backpack and your sprites out to pick the items up. Quests and Objectives You automatically acquire the first quest at level 26 called Dark Power in the Mine. For the quest, Talk to Oz in Black Swamp at (X:413, Y:233), Dash in Belcar Plateau at (X:89, Y:558), and Casas at Southern Island at (X:526, Y:1022) to complete it. While at the NPC's, each one will have an additional quest for the dungeon you should take; Accept Quest Setback in the Mine from Casas which requires you to defeat GBX-989 and collect GBX-989 Core. Accept Quest Mine Research from Dash which requires you to defeat Sir Charles and collect Sir Charles' Soul. Accept Quest Mine Arts from Oz which requires you to defeat Randorak and collect Randorak's Eye. Once you've completed Dark Power in the Mine and have gotten the three additional quests from the NPCs, go ahead and head to Steam Mine Mountain and go inside the dungeon. Each quest, including the first one, will have to be turned in at the end of the dungeon. Like the first dungeon, PC, the objective is very simple: Kill bosses and collect items. There are three bosses you'll need to defeat for this Main Quest. GBX-989 is located at the right of the dungeon, defeat him and collect GBX-989 Core. Mob Note: The mobs on the way to GBX-989 spam Stun, Misfortune, and Knockout Strike on you which is a very annoying combo when you're trying to mob them and run to the boss.'' ''Boss Note: GBX-989 spams mobs and casts Exhaustion and Paralysis on you. He will also spam Seal you when he's near death.'' Sir Charles is located at the left of the dungeon, defeat him and collect Sir Charles' Soul. ''Mob Note: The mobs on the way to Sir Charles spam Knockout Strike, Misfortune, Daze, and Stun. Boss Note: Sir Charles casts Clock Cleaner, Misfortune, and Stun on you. He has a self-skill called Immortal Body (Defense +60% for 6 seconds. Restores 500 HP every 2 seconds)'' Randorak is located at the upper right of the dungeon, defeat him and collect Randorak's Eye. ''Mob Note: The mobs on the way to Randorak spam Misfortune and Plauge. Boss Note: '''Randorak spams Drain Life and Plauge. He doesn't do a whole lot but if your M-def is low he can really hurt you. After you've defeated all the bosses and gotten the items, turn all three quests in to the Tomb of the Dead which is located at the upper left of the dungeon (X:82 , Y:224). You do not need to kill the last boss, Jenome, unless you are doing the Mission Order and want the title it gives and the credit for the kill. If you do want to kill him, make sure to grab the keys and head to the Tomb of the Dead. ''Jenome Note: 'Jenome will spam mobs and also cast Exhaustion and Paralysis on you. He has a self-skill called Mad Blowout (Standard attack and physical skill damage +30%. Critical Hit rate +25%, Critical Hit damage +50%. Lasts 10 seconds.) The title from the MO is Mine Rescuer (Evade +5%, Hit -3%). Category:Dungeons Category:Main Quests Category:Guides